A Caged Bird Flies Free
by MemoriesOfSin
Summary: In the Hyuuga Family a strict set of tradtions has always been followed; but when Hanabi is named heir and Hinata is marked with the Cursed Seal she decides to change the Hyuuga family with the help of Kisame Hoshigaki who seeks redemption of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to another one of my bright ideas brought to life this is my Kisame/ Hinata fic A Caged Bird Flies Free this story came up when the idea entered my head what would happen if Hanabi became the Hyuuga clan leader and Hinata had to receive the Caged Bird Seal like Neji and had to live in the Branch House. Throughout the story we see Hinata change and grow stronger breaking free of clan traditions and carve her own place out in life along with Kisame who wants to redeem himself so these to struggle and help each other along the way while finding out they have feelings of their own.

**-StarsDarkness**

She sat quietly in the garden that he mother and her used to attend to before she died giving birth to Hanabi. The many colorful flowers and alluring scents brought a familiar sense of calm a peace to Hinata's world away from the strict prying eyes of the Hyuuga Main House Branch and the disappointment of her father at not meeting the expectation that Hanabi easily met. Sometimes Neji would come out and sit for awhile with her when he wasn't of on any dangerous mission since him becoming a Jounin she rarely saw him anymore. She herself had achieved Chunnin status but still it had not been enough to please her father. She was tired of trying to achieve something she would never gain. She would always be weak in the eyes of her father Hiashi.

She knelt before her flowers silently coaxing them to grow before she was interrupted by a slight coughing sound. She turned quickly to see her sister Hanabi standing in the open doorway looking expectant.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Hinata inquired softly having lost her stuttering two years prior.

"Father wishes to see you Hinata." Hanabi said a little too coolly her icy eyes peering before her now standing sister. Hinata missed the small smirk of triumph that Hanabi gave to her older sister's turned back.

"Take a seat daughter I have something very important to discuss with you." Hiashi Hyuuga stated to his eldest daughter who it was almost time to assume the title of Hyuuga Clan leader which was the issue he had to discuss with her about.

"Hinata you know that the time is getting closer now to take up leading the Hyuuga Clan but some problems have arose on the issue concerning the council."

"What do you mean father?"

"Hinata…" he seemed to falter for just a moment a look of pain tracing his feature before continuing. "The council has come to the decision that you are not strong enough to take up ruling the clan, it has been decided that you are no longer the heir but that Hanabi has taken the place as the heir, in the council's opinion she has the qualities necessary of a Hyuuga clan leader."

After Hiashi finished Hinata could barely seem to breathe her heart had felt it was frozen in ice all her years of becoming stronger all seemed to fall apart at the seams. So this was to be her fate for once she had finally begun to feel strong now she felt as weak and helpless more than ever. But she would find that things were about to get much worse.

"But, that is not all since Hanabi was supposed to be marked with the Caged Bird Seal and moved into the branch family now you will take her place. I am sorry Hinata."

Tears began to from in her white lavender eyes but she refused to cry in front of her father if she were to become less than human than she would do with what little pride and dignity she had left.

"W-When am I to be marked."

"The council feels it is best to do it as soon as possible seeing as Hanabi is too young yet to start she will be training with me and to learn the duties of Clan Leader, you will be marked today. Neji will escort you to my chambers where I will mark you with the Caged Bird Seal."

As Hinata stood up spine stiff to meet her fate she turned her back to her father and whispered only loud enough for Hiashi to hear. "All I ever wanted to do is to become stronger for you to be proud of me but I see now that it will never be enough in your eyes."

Hinata walked out to calmly meet her cousin Neji who had a looked of devastation on his face, he rushed forward to embrace her hiding his face in her shoulder she heard him mumble.

"I'm so sorry Hinata."

Hinata stepped back at an arms length to look at her sixteen year old cousin he had become a man in the two years they had grown closer together. She smiled gently and said softly.

"Neji you have nothing to be sorry for do not worry someday I will find a way to break the Hyuuga traditions. Don't forget our destiny is our own, I'm not giving up and neither should you." Neji seemed to pull himself together enough to smile a little.

"I believe you will find a way."

Hinata stood straight chin held high and followed Neji as they walked down the narrow hallway to her father's bedroom. Hinata still couldn't suppress the rapid beating of her heart or the quickening of her pulse but as she walked further on something inside of her was slowly changing growing stronger each moment, something that would change her life and the Hyuuga Clan forever.

He sat with silent eyes peering over at the small village of Konoha, the slight wind ruffling his black and red cloud Akatsuki cloak. The heavy Samehada on his back a comforting familiar prescence in this lonely life. Kisame Hoshigaki was now completely alone have suddenly up and disappearing from the Akatsuki, the only one knowing of his dissapearance was his parter Itachi the only person who knew the real reasons for him leaving the Akatsuki. He had finally realized that he had gained nothing while within the organization attemping to capture the Uzumaki boy to retain the nine tail fox within him.

In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies.

Kisame laughed quietly to himself thinking what a fool he had been, wasting half of his life trying to oppose the laws around him from in his early life in Kirikagure-The Village Hidden in the Mist trying to over throw the government to the failed assassination attemps never once accomplishing anything worthwhile up until now having becoming a missing nin never allowed to return to his home to joining the Akatsuki organization for what trying to find humans who contained humans sealed away within them. He was tired of trying to make a difference that meant nothing in the end.

So let mercy come,  
And wash away…

So come one morning when everyone had been sleeping he had already been awake and dressed Samehada on his back he had left exiting the underground building with the silence and grace of an experienced shinobi. He knew Itachi was awake and outside already watching silently from within the trees he had felt an unfamiliar pang of heartache at leaving his partner of so long knowing he probably wasn't going to see him again. Traveling for a few days he had somehow come onto the fringes of The Village Hidden on the Leaves. What was he going to do now go and beg for redemption from that damned Sannin who had became Hokage? Or was he going to just stand and stare at the village overhead then leave to go….Where? He had no place to go? He couldn't return home they would kill him instantly any of the other villages would turn him away for just looking the way he did? He stood there lost in thought for a moment before becoming aware of another's chakra pattern in the forest. He turned just in time to see a blur of movement in the trees.

What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done.

With swift movements he jumped above on a tree limb and silently followed just a few feet behind the blurred figure. This unknown chase continued for what had to be atleast a half an hour. Until the figure finally stopped shocking Kisame speechless.

It was the Hyuuga heir Hyuuga Hinata.

'She's grown up a bit.' He thought to himself, and indeed she had. Her once short boyish hair was now a long indigo waterfall of hair cascading to her waist. She still hid herself underneath a baggy lavender and white jacket which virtually showed nothing of her figure. She still wore dark navy pants that stopped a few inches below her knees standard white support bandages wrapped around her right thigh. Her standard genin sandals had changed to a somewhat more formal sandal like the ones of Tsunade's except that there was no high heel at the soles of her foot.

From overhead on the tree branch Kisame saw that she was trembling a fact that most would have missed, her head was tilted down a fall of indigo hair hiding her face. From what he could see a set of bandages was wrapped around her head, he was curious as to why. The shark nin stayed quiet as he watched her stand there slightly trembling in pain or sadness he wasn't sure which.

Suddenly her head lifted up as quickly as it had been tilted down she muttered something under her breathe then peered straight at him. Making the necessary hands signs she disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke. Before Kisame could pull the Samehada from his back he felt the cool metal of a kunai at his throat pressing against his pale blue skin. He felt the Hyuuga's hot breath against his necking sending a shiver down his spine not one of fright but one of…desire? Before he could think further into it she whispered in a strong, soft tone not one of the stuttering that she was known for.

"I should kill you where you stand."

**A/N:** Alright here's the first chapter of A Caged Bird Flies Free tell me what you think by reviewing. The next chapter might not be out for awhile because I'm trying to finish the prologue of Love's Redemption so I won't keep my loyal reviewers from waiting for to long.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Welcome back to the second chapter of A Caged Bird Flies Free and first I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story your support has helped me continue to write this story. Well here is the second chapter enjoy.

**-StarsDarkess**

Kisame stood frozen not in fear but in shock at how much the Hyuuga girl improved in her technique feeling the cool press of the metal kunai against the pale blue skin of his throat. His fingers tightened on the hilt of his Samehada a small smirk forming on his face.

'So the Hyuuga thinks she can kill me will some toy weapon well this should be an interesting fight.'

He laughed. "You really think you can kill me Kisame Hoshigake one of the seven swordsmen of the mist also a member of the Akatsuki." Or technically used to be now he was considered a rogue nin not belonging to any villages.

The kunai tightened on his throat forming a line of blood.

"I might not be able to kill you but I will not let you enter Konoha to try and hurt anyone in it again." Her voice was firm and strong.

"Foolish girl who said I was here to try and hurt anyone maybe I just happened to be passing through you are one who has threatened to kill me looks like you're the one who wants to hurt someone but I'm not stopping you go ahead do it. Slit my throat and do away with someone who is as hated as much as me."

Surprisingly the kunai against his throat disappeared as he watched the Hyuuga jump down from the tree they were standing in to the ground below sheathing her kunai.

She finally peered up gazing at him with her white lavender eyes strangely filled with anger and a hint of sadness.

"If you wish to die that is your decision to make but I will not be the one to kill someone who is so willing to give up on life without a fight."

At this Kisame was pissed who was she to tell him about giving up on life he had seen and survive way many more years on this earth than she a mere girl in her early teen.

"You know nothing of what it takes to be a shinobi and the life you lead while doing so you have no blood spilled on your hands that you can never wash away, you have not seen comrades die in battle and you know nothing of what it means to be spat on, disrespected, singled out or dishonor. You the heir to the Hyuuga name the most powerful clan in Konoha all are expected to bow down to you.

At this Hinata had to laugh a short bitter laugh, this shark nin had no idea of what he spoke of everything that he was saying she was no more just a bitter dream turned to ash carried away by the wind, The look on his face seemed to turn from anger to shock as he heard her laugh. She raised her arms starting to remove the bandage on her head unwrapping the white gauze until she had finished her head tilted down again her arms limp at her sides the unraveled bandage falling the ground in silence. Suddenly her head shot up her gaze burning white fire daring him to say something as her newly acquired seal was revealed.

Before he could react she spoke.

"Yes I do know what you mean when you are talking about being reduced to nothing because I have already been reduced to nothing." She stated emotionlessly although was raged inside was a different story.

Kisame stood silent on the branch stunned into silence staring at the seal on her forehead a seal common in the Branch House of the Hyuuga clan the Caged Bird Seal. So the Hyuuga heir truly had fallen from grace but it made him wonder was she ever high up there in the first place. She never once flinched from his presence when he jumped down from the tree branch, only a foot away from her.

"It seems you truly do know of some of the things I am speaking of although tell me this Hyuuga why is it that one such you the heir of the clan has come to obtain the Caged Bird Seal?"

"Apparently it seems that in my father's eyes I have always been weak even when I was still a genin. Over these last two years I have gotten stronger not only in spirt but also in rank having become a chunnin but it seems that I will always be weak in his eyes. So the council of my clan decided to place my young sister Hanabi as next in line for heir so I was placed in the Branch House and as required received the seal."

As Kisame took in all of this information something inside of him had begun to change a stray though coming to mind.

'Maybe this girl is truly different from the rest perhaps for the first time in a while I can trust someone and let her in.' at this the side of Kisame that wanted to hold on to what he used to be that cold blooded killer, the sadistic emotionless one, but that old part of him had grown old and had started to die he wanted something other in life.

"Listen Hyuuga I did not come to your village to try and cause trouble merely passing through if your wondering about the Akatsuki I am no longer apart of it truthfully I have grown tired of achieving nothing in life I decided maybe to start something new…I want to redeem myself for all of those years wasted accomplishing nothing worthwhile… but there is no where currently can go my own village would kill me I went back and I'm a missing S class criminal nin no one would take me in."

At this Hinata said quietly "I will…"

Kisame laughed out right.

"And how are you going to accomplish hiding a criminal in a village filled with shinobi?"

There was something in that the Hyuuga smiled that told him she was thinking up a plan at the moment.

"We are not going to hide you. If you want to start over than that's what we are going to do just that we will go to Lady Tsunade and explain your situation to her and then if she does not agree I will have to do little bit of persuading."

Kisame looked at her as if she was crazy but said nothing at first then.

"Alright Hyuuga we'll give it a shot but if it doesn't work I'm gone.

She only smirked as they both started to make the necessary hand seals that would take them to the Hokage Tower.

Just before they disappeared Hinata said "Hey Kisame?"

"What Hyuuga?"

"Call me Hinata please."

"Whatever."

**A/N**: Well thus we come to the end of the second chapter review and tell me what you think the third chapter will hopefully be out soon.


End file.
